justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazon Princess
"Amazon Princess" is the third movie in the second level of The DC Movie Universe. Cast Keira Knightley as Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Michelle Pfeiffer as Queen Hippolyta Chris Pine as Colonel Steve Trevor Rachel Weisz as Mala Poppy Montgomery as Artemis Alicia Silverstone as Aresia/Fury Rebel Wilson as Etta Candy Andrew Lincoln as Lord Hades Bridget Regan as Doris Zeul/Giganta Sean Bean as Zeus Colin Firth as Poseidon Naomi Watts as Hera Daniel Craig as Hermes Daniel Day-Lewis as Hephaestus Elizabeth Hurley as Athena Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Claudia Black as Cheetah Plot On Mount Olympus, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera sense that Hades, lord of Tartarus is rising to have his revenge on the Olympians for imprisoning him and they send Hermes to Themyscira to warn the Amazons. But when Hermes arrives, the gate to Tartarus starts to open. He tells Queen Hippolyta that Hades is returning and she orders Mala and Artemis to lead an Amazon army to stop Hades, but Hades quickly defeats them and unleashes his army of the undead and sets off to have his revenge and to see Diana. Hippolyta tells Hermes to get to Diana before Hades and that she must never find out the truth about him. In Washington, Diana and Steve meet for a date in a cafe where Steve starts talking to her about getting her a secret identity. Diana is reluctant, but Steve convinces her and tells her he already had his military contacts create her secret identity, Diana Prince, an Army Nurse stationed in Washington with him. Suddenly, Hermes appears and warns her about Hades coming for her when suddenly, Hades's undead warriors appear and attack them. Diana though manages to fight them off and she and Hermes return to Themyscira where they find the Amazons recovering from their battle with Hades and his army. They find out that Artemis was severely injured during the fight and they try using the Purple Ray on her, but when that doesn't work, Hermes decides to take her to Olympus to seek proper care. Hippolyta then tells Diana that with Hades on the loose, she wants her to stay on Themyscira for her protection. Diana though demands that she tell her why Hades is after her, but Hippolyta refuses to tell her and orders her to stay on the island. Meanwhile, at her lab, Dr. Doris Zeul is looking at her blood cells under a microscope and runs an experiment on them to create a cure for a fatal blood disease that she was born with, but when she tests it on herself, she begins to feel strange as her body starts growing. She quickly grows to 8'8 and accidentally trashes her lab. The other scientists then come in and she begs them to help her, so they lock her up and conduct experiments on her to learn more about her new condition, but when the experiments start, they cause Doris to become more aggressive and she quickly grows to 13'5 and continues to grow until the scientists are forced to call the government and they lock her up and send her away to perform experiments and find the cause of her new condition. Back on Themyscira, Diana meets up with Aresia, who's upset over Artemis's condition and vows revenge on Hades and all of the men on the planet for causing so much death and destruction. Diana tries her best to comfort her, but Aresia refuses to listen to her and runs off. Meanwhile, at Hephaestus's blacksmith shop, Hades visits him and demands him to create a weapon to help him destroy Mount Olympus, but Hepahestus refuses to make anything for him. Hades though has his army take him prisoner and they torture him in order to create a weapon of mass destruction. At Washington, Steve is worried about Diana and is about to set off to find her when suddenly, Hermes appears and warns him to not go after Diana and stay here for his safety. Steve though refuses and is about to take off when he's suddenly attacked by Hades and his undead army. Steve though locks down the base, but Hades and his army manage to get inside. Steve, Etta, and the soldiers try to hold them off, but Hades' army defeats them and Hades takes Steve captive and then leaves. An injured Etta though crawls into a jet and sets off toward Themyscira. When she arrives, she passes out from blood loss and is immediately treated by the Amazons. When Aresia sees her injured, she finally snaps and breaks into the Temple of Athena and takes the Fury Crown and becomes Fury and sets off to rid the world of men. Later, Etta wakes up and tells Diana that Hades has Steve held captive in the Underworld. Meanwhile, at a government facility, Doris begins to grow even bigger until she's finally 300 ft tall and is now extremely aggressive and destroys the base. Hades then arrives to stop her and offers her to use her destructive powers to good use by helping him destroy Themyscira. Doris though is still acting beastly and accepts his offer. In the Underworld, Hades tortures Steve for info on Diana, but Steve refuses to tell him anything. Fury then arrives and takes on Hades to kill him, but Hades transforms into his demonic form and quickly defeats her. He then has her locked up and tortured. Back on Themyscira, Diana is ready to set off to the Underworld to save Steve when Hermes stops her and warns her that she won't survive unless her armor's true power is unleashed. He then takes her to Hephaestus's shop and Diana asks him to unlock her armor, but Hephaestus refuses and says that only Hippolyta can unlock it's power. Meanwhile, on Themyscria, Hippolyta prays to Athena at the Temple that Diana doesn't find out the truth about Hades, when she notices that the Fury Crown is missing. Suddenly, Hades appears and the 2 face off, where it's revealed that the 2 were lovers until the gods punished him and banished him to the Underworld. Hades then defeats her and takes her to the Underworld as captive. In the dungeon, Hippolyta finds Aresia and spots the crown near her and warns her about using it, saying that it corrupts the user's mind, but Aresia refuses to listen and says that men deserve to be exterminated for the destruction they've done to the world. Hippolyta tries to convince her that not all men are bad, but realizes that the crown has already corrupted her. On Mount Olympus, Zeus and Poseidon are discussing battle strategies with Athena on how to deal with Hades when Hermes arrives and tells them about Hades capturing Hippolyta and taking her to the Underworld. Hera then suggests that they launch an all-out attack on Hades, but Athena advises against it since it would create a war among the gods. Zeus then says that their fate lies in Diana's hands. Diana arrives back on Themyscira where Mala and a newly revived Artemis tell her about Hades capturing her mother. A furious Diana then sets off to the Underworld and refuses Mala and Artemis's help and says that she needs to do this alone. A newly revived Etta then offers to go with her, but Diana refuses and sets off into the Underworld alone. Mala and Artemis are furious with Diana's stubbornness, but Etta convinces them to disobey what Diana said and to go into the Underworld to help her. Mala, Artemis, and Etta then run off to gather the Amazons. Once in the underworld, Wonder Woman takes on Hades' undead army, until she is eventually outnumbered and captured and taken before Hades. Hades welcomes her and acts nice to her. When she questions his kindness, Hades reveals that he's her father and that before he was banished, he helped Hippolyta sculpt her out of clay. Wonder Woman refuses to believe him, but Hippolyta admits that it's true. Suddenly, Etta, Mala, Artemis and the Amazons along with Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena arrive and save Wonder Woman, Hippolyta, and Aresia. Hades then unleashes Giganta, who viciously attacks the Amazons and Etta. After a long fight, Wonder Woman defeats her. After viciously defeating some undead warriors, Fury goes after Hades while Wonder Woman goes to save Steve and defeats the guard dog, Cerberus. After freeing him, she comforts him and they admit their love for each other and share a kiss. Steve then refuses to sit on the sidelines and immediately joins the fight, but not before wishing his girlfriend luck. Meanwhile, Fury and Hades brutally fight and Fury quickly gains the upper hand. Hades though uses his powers to free her from the Crown's influence and then kills her by stabbing her through the chest. A furious Wonder Woman takes on Hades, but Hades transforms into his demonic form and gains the upper hand. Hippolyta though comforts and encourages her and then unlocks her armor's full power, allowing her to defeat her father and banish him back into the Underworld. Later, on Themyscira, Aresia's body is buried and the Amazons throw a funeral, which is attended by Diana, Hippolyta, Steve, Etta, Mala, Artemis, the Amazons, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hermes, Athena, and Hephaestus. Giganta, due to her brutal and aggressive nature, is taken to S.T.A.R. Labs for experimentation. Back at Washington, Steve and Etta are introduced to the new Army nurse, Diana Prince. Steve and Etta though know that Prince is actually Wonder Woman, but they go along with it and welcome her to the base. In a post-credits scene, Cheetah and Giganta are bailed from S.T.A.R. Labs and a man in a black suit leads them to a limo where they're greeted by Lex Luthor. Lex then offers them the chance to have their revenge on Wonder Woman and to find a way to return them to normal and when they accept, Lex welcomes them to the Injustice League before sending Cheetah off on a helicopter to retrieve something for Luthor in Gotham.